Maraville
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Hinata gugup saat Naruto mengetahui bahwa Hinata memotretnya saat Naruto berada dalam wujud monsternya, Naruto pun meminta penjelasan, apa yang akan dijawab Hinata?


**MARAVILLE**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori: NaruHina AU**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto as Naruto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata as Hinata**

 **INI ONE-SHOT AGAK GAK JELAS, MAKLUMI SAJA HEHEHE...**

 **= Oo =**

Semburat merah perlahan merambat di kulit wajah putih gadis bersurai indigo. Malu, ia malu, ia gugup, ia takut, ia hampir tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuang tatapannya ke tanah, jantungnya menderu kencang bak badai melihat kaki pria itu tepat di depan kakinya. Tangan kirinya meremas beberapa lembar foto yang dibawanya.

"Hinata, jelaskan. Dari mana kau mendapat foto-foto itu?" Suara pria itu mulai terdengar. "Kau memotretku saat aku berubah? Kau sudah tahu tentang wujud monsterku?" Tanyanya. "Jawablah, stalker manis."

Iris amethyst gadis bernama Hinata ini sedikit membulat. Aksinya ketahuan ya? Ia masih menatap kosong tanah dan sama sekali tak bernyali menatap manik biru pria di hadapannya itu. "Ma-maaf," gumamannya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata tak bergeming.

"Hinata, lihat aku," ujarnya lagi.

Hinata sedikit menggeleng, jelas tindakannya dilihat oleh pria bersurai jabrik itu. Gadis pemalu ini tetap menunduk sambil meremas dress ungunya.

Tiba-tiba sebilah tangan menyentuh dagu Hinata agar gadis pemalu ini dapat melihat wajahnya. "Hinata, kau ini gadis aneh ya," ia sedikit terkekeh. "Kau tidak takut? Aku hanyalah bocah yang dikutuk dari lahir, aku ini monster, jika kau ingin menjauh, silahkan saja.." Tanyanya.

"Naruto, a-aku tidak menyebutmu monster," akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya. "K-kau pria yang baik, jangan menyebut dirimu seperti itu."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu memotretku waktu itu? Kau ingin menyebarkannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik yang mulai serius.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau luar biasa," kini Hinata dengan kejujurannya menjawab.

Mata Naruto sukses membulat hingga membangkitkan rasa penasaran dalam kalbunya, apa alasan gadis ini berkata seperti itu. "Kau menyukaiku?" Langsung kepada intinya, Naruto bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah, pipinya terasa panas. Sial, kenapa frasa itu harus membuatnya reflek menunduk. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh, ia hanya takut ia tidak lagi bisa berteman dengan pria pirang ini. Tapi sudah jelas sikapnya ini mengatakan 'Ya' kepada yang bertanya itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hinata, terima kasih."

Seketika Hinata menengadah, "Te-terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Pernah dengar cerita Beauty and the Beast? Sepertinya kaulah si cantik yang akan melepas kutukanku," dengan lembut Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Rasa hangat nan nyaman mulai merambat melalui bibir yang bersentuhan.

Hinata tak melawan, ataupun memberontak, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merespon walau pikirannya sadar jika Naruto sedang melumat bibir tipisnya. Ia justru membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja, ciuman pertamanya jatuh kepada orang yang tepat. Ia tak peduli jika Naruto monster atau apa, yang ia tahu Naruto adalah sosok pria yang baik, energic walau terkadang menyebalkan.

Selang beberapa detik mereka akhirnya mengambil napas lepas. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan rasa bahagia. Seakan-akan tubuhnya baru saja melepaskan sebuah energi besar yang sudah lama bersarang, tubuhnya merasa lebih ringan. Inikah rasanya terlepas dari kutukan? Terasa begitu lega.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata. Jemari indahnya menyentuh wajah Naruto, "Wajahmu bercahaya... dan.. garis kumis kucing di wajahmu menghilang," ucapnya. Hinata sedikit terkesima dengan wajah pria yang disentuhnya ini. Tiga pasang garis yang dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang itu kini enyah.

"Ya aku merasakannya, ini adalah 'Maraville' yang melepas kutukanku. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, terima kasih kau sudah membalasnya," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto,"

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Airmata kebahagiaan jatuh dari iris amethyst-nya, entah ia harus bersyukur dengan cara bagaimana, yang jelas hatinya berbunga-bunga meluapkan rasa bahagia yang tak terkira. "Sama-sama, Naruto," jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

 **= FIN =**

 ** _KYAAA!!!! MIKIR APAAN GUE SAMPE BIKIN ADEGAN BEGITU??_**


End file.
